Niépce Spiare
Niépce Spiare is a Devil Beater OC made by Touhoufan911 for the Female OC contest. (may undergo changes) Appearance Niépce Spiare is a woman dressed in a standard Helios Cartel suit. She has dark brown hair with two small hair buns tied to both sides of her head, and wears a brown cap and dark blue scarf in order to keep her face covered. She also always keeps her DSLR camera very close to her side at all times. Personality Niépce, on the surface, is the type of person who would easily be ignored and forgotten. A name you would simply glace over. However, she craves ''for information, and will do anything she can in order to acquire as much as she can gather regarding anything she finds interest in. She is an eavesdropper who will manipulate people using whatever dirt she has on them, no matter the risk. Deep down however, Niépce is not very good at understanding people in the emotional and social sense. Even though she may uncover as many secrets and scandals about a person as she wants, she does not know how to properly interact with them normally, and thus resorts to threats and blackmail. Moveset Upgrades - Increases passive boost - Increases debuff, stun, and lifesteal - Increases damage Backstory What seemed like a pointless ability anyone could refine can bring upon the destruction of one's entire life. A few words and photos could take down an entire syndicate, given to the right people. Niépce Spiare perfectly knew all of this. Niépce Spiare spent most of her childhood in silence. Her family hardly talked at all. Most of her days were spent sitting with her ears pressed against the walls in order to listen for any sort of conversation that could happen. within the household. Niépce loved how the world looked, and took up photography as a hobby. It gave her some stimulation for her brain, each perfect shot giving her waves of joy whenever she looked at them. But it wasn't enough. She needed more. She craved for something that she could take an interest in, something to be excited for. Niépce developed a habit of finding things. Be it information or something tangible, she would go out of her way to locate said thing, so long as it was in her interests. Finding things would be the only real "talent" she had other than taking photographs. Her classmates always kept their distance from her since she would accidentally reveal something personal about them, and nobody could ever dig up anything about her in order to retaliate. She still wanted to make friends, and she tried, but her eyes and ears could never stop taking in any kind of information she could come across. And then she realized, she could always just force people into being friends with her. Using the information she had on her classmates, she threatened each and every one of them into becoming her "friends". Her skills in photography made it easier to expose people This was it. This was the stimulation she needed. After graduating, the Cartel had heard of Niépce's exceptional observation and blackmail skills, and so decided to hire here in order to gain control over their rival factions and in order to keep an eye on her, in case she did something to ruin the Cartel's reputation. Sure, she could use her skills in order to better mankind, to rid of corrupt politicians and expose the dark secrets and faults of the famous, but there are already so many people out there who are already trying to do it. Too many wannabe superheroes that the world can't even get a proper count on them. If a normal person would be asked why they do good deeds, they may reply with "because it feels good", but have a hard time explaining ''why it feels good. That's how Niépce feels about using information against others, that's how she feels about being a conniving excuse of a human being. Because being bad feels so good to her, and she can't exactly explain why. Trivia * She is based off of the blackmailer role from Town of Salem. * She is also based off of my dad :) (Sorry dad) * Most of her move names are titled after common photography terms. * Her first name, Niépce, comes from Nicéphore Niépce; the inventor of photography. * Her last name, Spiare, means "Spy" in Italian. * She's 30 years old. * "Niépce Spiare" isn't actually her real name, it's a code name. (If you're going around blackmailing people you obviously shouldn't use your real name smh) Category:Female Characters Category:Female OC Contest Category:Users of Helios Category:Devil Beater